


The Adventures Of Superman And Supergirl episode 2: A New Hero Is Born

by tony_stradford (Animelover2)



Series: The Adventures Of Superman And Supergirl [3]
Category: Superman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover2/pseuds/tony_stradford
Summary: Clark and Kara announce that they are having a baby and couldn't be any happier then they are now, but what they don't know is will he have superpowers like his parents or not
Series: The Adventures Of Superman And Supergirl [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844026





	The Adventures Of Superman And Supergirl episode 2: A New Hero Is Born

Act One Scene One: The Big Announcement 

( At the farm, Clark and Kara are dancing in the kitchen )

Kara: Hey baby, I've got something to tell you and I think you're going to love it, honey.

Clark: What is it, baby?

Kara: Sweetheart, we're gonna have a baby!

Clark: (Gets excited) Really honey?

Kara: yeah, honey ( starts crying tears of joy, smiles and kisses clark) we're gonna be parents, I'm so happy, honey.

Clark: Aww honey, that's great. When is he due, sweetheart?

Kara: on the day before your birthday, sweetheart.

Clark: June 7?

Kara: Yup. Oh honey, I'm so happy. So happy in fact that I've already had a name picked out. 

Clark: What's his name, sweetheart?

Kara: Kieran, Kieran Kent.

Clark: Kieran Kent, I love it, honey and I love you. (Kisses Kara)

Kara: I love you too, sweetheart.

( As the two love birds continue dancing, Clark's parents walk in)

Johnathan Kent: Hey Clark, you two love birds look sweet tonight, What's the occasion?

Clark: Well, Kara and I would like to announce that we're going to have a baby.

Johnathan Kent: ( gets excited ) Really!

Clark: Yeah, Dad. We are so excited to have an addition to the Kent family.

Johnathan Kent: That's awesome, son. (hugs Clark) listen, I have to ask you something and it's about what you just told me. with your condition, you know with you guys having powers, do you think that he might have powers too?

Clark: Well, that we don't know yet. The only way we'll find out is throughout his life as he grows, but I'm sure that if he does have powers he'll be the first one to discover them before he tells us.

Johnathan Kent: You mean, Just as you did when you discovered your powers?

Clark: Exactly.

Johnathan Kent: Son, I'm so proud of you and Kara for making this happen and your mother is gonna be proud of you as well because I know that you will be wonderful parents to this child, and the more love you give him the more he's gonna give that love back in return. Never give up on him and he'll never give up on you.

Clark: Dad, you know just to say to reach our hearts and say the words that we needed to hear and we love the words that you share with us, because it shows how much you love and care for us as well as we do for you and mom. and we will love, honor, and cherish this child and all of the moments that we'll have with him and give him all the love that he needs no matter if he has powers or not we'll always love him because he is and always will be our son


End file.
